


Distant Echoes

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, HERE'S GIFT NUMBER 2 HANNAH.:D, Killunary is so powerful cuz like y'all it's really the reason why I became, Shit I really know how to pick my ships, best friends with such an incredible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: What he was sure without a doubt was that he needed her at his side.





	Distant Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyblackhottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyblackhottie/gifts).



> Hannah, u have no idea how happy I am to finally be able to post all of these fics!!:D So for this fic, like omg I could not for the life of me get it out of my head!! The scenario would be in my head all the time while I was at work so I told myself 'Okay, I gotta write this for Hannah'. What with me being so obsessed with your au, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that this fic is based on your au.;P Lol I'm sitting here thinking of what to put in the 'note' section because now I've written about an au within an au, if I'm making any sense!! Lol it's confusing!! But anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the fics Reconciliation and The Warmth of Your Embrace by tropicalgrrrl. If confused by any of the references made, please give Reconciliation and The Warmth of Your Embrace a read for clarification purposes.

Even as he kept his eyes focused on the car window, he could feel the warmth of her small hand next to his larger one. Part of him wanted to rest his hand over hers. He knew she wouldn’t mind. Having her so near him again after all this time… It was almost too much for him.

           

 

He had never felt more frantic than when he’d returned to the estate on that fateful day and couldn’t find Canary. He had been so sure that Amane had been lying when she told him Canary had permanently relinquished her duties as an apprentice butler, snapping at her in the process. He was quick to apologize, fighting to keep the emotions raging within him in check as he stormed toward the main estate to get some answers.

           

 

His father hadn’t been the only person in his room like he expected. His mother was present as well, Killua pretending like she wasn’t there even after the woman greeted him warmly. He cut to the chase, asking when Canary would be back from whatever mission she’d been sent out on. His father’s silence made his heart sink.

           

 

“We decided while you were gone that we had no more need for Canary’s services. She’s gone, Kil.”

           

 

On his way back to Alluka, his mind had been racing. There had to be a good explanation! Canary just wouldn’t leave without telling him. Not after all that had happened between the two of them. Waiting was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn’t have much of a choice. She’d contact him soon, he was sure of it. They’d get to the bottom of whatever was going on with her together.

           

 

So he waited and waited and waited. It was four months in when he could no longer keep his composure. So this is what heartbreak felt like… He hated it. And he hated he— Dammit all.

           

 

Then the seventh month came. And he saw her again. Those grey eyes he begrudgingly loved so much looked right into his own.

           

 

_I want you to hurt like I did._

           

 

It was the spite in him that was keeping him from hearing her out, that had him interrupting her midsentence. So she was Canaria Furukawa now, eh? So he had been right all along. She had left him behind.

           

 

_I want the blood of your heart to drip between my fingers just like mine did when you left._

           

 

Did she ever even care? Had he simply been blind?

           

 

_I want you to give me my heart back._

           

 

He watched tears fall from her eyes.

           

 

_I want you to…stop crying. Please stop crying._

           

 

So…she really didn’t have a choice when she abandoned him. She had been telling him the truth.

           

 

_I want…you._

           

 

The car finally came to a stop in front of the Heaven’s Arena. He got out of the car before coming around the other side and opening the door for Canary. He took her hand, gently pulling her out of the vehicle.

           

 

He held on to her hand, staring down at her swelled stomach. A product of all the love they’d made. He wanted her hands back in his hair, needed her bare skin to be pressed against his again.

           

 

Killua let go of her hand before wordlessly walking toward the arena.


End file.
